


Like the River Flows

by YukinoKoe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, McHanzo Week, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoKoe/pseuds/YukinoKoe
Summary: Unable to sleep on a quiet night at the Watchpoint, Hanzo goes out to train. But on his way there, he hears someone singing along to an old love song.





	Like the River Flows

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by the prompts for Day 1 and Day 3 of McHanzo Week, but also inspired by Elvis music because I am a sucker for classic love songs. Enjoy!

During missions, the Watchpoint was fairly quiet. Two teams were currently dispatched, leaving less than half of the newly formed Overwatch at the main base. Hanzo padded through the base, his hands stuffed in the pockets of an oversized black hoodie. He hadn’t been able to sleep tonight: perhaps a result of the eerie silence that filled the Watchpoint now that Lucio and Hana weren’t there to fill the halls with the sound of music and gaming. Those once annoying sounds had become white noise over time to the point of being somewhat comforting.

He considered getting in some training since target practice would at least give him something to do if he couldn’t sleep. The reunion with his brother had been difficult on him, and practicing with his bow tended to be good stress relief. But as he padded through the hall on his way to the exit, he heard the soft sound of unfamiliar music. There were two voices: one filtered as if played through a very old device, and one clear and honeyed, sung by a smooth baritone. Curious, Hanzo crept closer to the source of the music. He could see a light coming from the kitchen, and the sound seemed to grow louder. Hanzo reached towards the bow at his back before moving to peek into the room.

Even though his back faced the entrance, Hanzo could recognize the bulky form of Jesse McCree. He wasn’t wearing his signature hat, but he was wearing a flannel shirt over a pair of grey sweatpants. His hair was pulled back into a knobby ponytail at the nape of his neck, and he swayed slightly with the music. Hanzo suspected he was cooking something in a pan with a spatula based on the soft scraping and sizzling noises masked by the cowboy’s singing. Hanzo dropped the arm that was reaching for his bow and listened, leaning casually against the wall that opened up into the kitchen. 

McCree continued to sing, unaware of his visitor. At one point in the song, he messed up the words but recovered quickly with a slight chuckle to himself. Hanzo simply watched and listened, feeling strangely comforted by this scene. The song, although clearly very old based on the imperfect audio recording, was beautiful and unlike anything he had heard before. But McCree sang it so much better. His hips swayed slightly back and forth as if he were dancing with an invisible partner. It was far different from what he had expected from the cowboy: no western twang or nonsensical country lyrics. The song seemed to be about being in love in its purest form.

When the song wound to a close, Hanzo cleared his throat to signal his presence. McCree jumped slightly at the noise, his hand twitching towards his hip as he spun around. The gunslinger sighed in relief when he spotted Hanzo leaning against the entrance and stopped the music. “Jesus, Hanzo. Nearly gave me a heart attack. What’re you doing up so late?”

“I could not sleep,” Hanzo responded. “I was going to do a bit of training when I heard a noise in here. Why are you awake at this hour, McCree?”

McCree let out a small laugh. He turned back to turn off the stove, setting down his spatula. “Reckon we’re in the same boat. I couldn’t sleep either. Decided to make myself something to eat. Want some eggs? I made plenty.”

“I don’t want to impose,” Hanzo started. McCree took that as a yes, however, and filled two plates with scrambled eggs with sausage and cheese. He placed both plates on the small kitchen table and gestured to Hanzo to join him. The archer sighed and relented, placing his bow on the table and sitting down in front of the second plate. “Were you planning to eat all of this alone?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at the size of the two portions.

“Maybe I knew someone would come along to join me tonight,” McCree drawled coyly, taking a large bite of the eggs. He swallowed gracelessly and looked off towards the now empty pan. “Or maybe I grossly underestimated how much I had made. Pick your poison.”

Hanzo breathed out a laugh, taking a bite from his own plate. “This is surprisingly good,” Hanzo responded, following up with another bite.

“Surprisingly? Gee, thanks,” McCree responded sarcastically. “Can’t say it’s that easy to screw up scrambled eggs though.”

“The green peppers are a nice touch,” Hanzo reassured.

“You’re being awful generous with your compliments today,” McCree smiled, scooping a large bite of eggs onto his fork. “It’s a bit weird, but can’t say I mind it. What’s the occasion for such kindness from the stone-cold Shimada?”

“Perhaps it’s sleep deprivation,” Hanzo responded between bites.

“Probably,” McCree responded, his mouth stuffed with food. He swallowed, setting his fork down and leaning forward towards Hanzo with his elbows perched on the table. “So, why’d you come to the kitchen anyway if you were gonna go to the practice range? This ain’t exactly on the way there.”

Hanzo swallowed his own bite before answering, “I heard a couple voices. You were singing quite loudly.”

“That loud, huh?” McCree laughed, running his non-metallic hand through the hair that wasn’t pulled back. “What’d ya think? Did I do The King justice?”

Hanzo wrinkled his nose at McCree’s statement. “The King?”

McCree laughed, tilting backwards and lifting the front two chair legs off the ground. “You’ve never heard of The King? Elvis Presley? He’s a real old singer. Over 100 years old! They called him the King of Rock back in his day. Can’t say he’s my favorite singer, but he’s got a coupla good love songs.”

Hanzo nodded, returning to his eggs. He held his fork but didn’t eat, instead letting the music he had heard before replay in his head. The soft crackle of the recording, the heartfelt lyrics that he could only sparsely remember, the smooth sound of McCree’s voice…

“Can you play another song by this Elvis Presley?”

McCree laughed, a deep, rich laugh that filled the space. “Sure thing. I think I have just the one. But on one condition.”

“What is that?” Hanzo asked, a sharp, dark eyebrow arching upward.

McCree pushed himself up out of his chair and extended his hand to Hanzo, “Share a dance with me?”

Hanzo looked at the hand, then back at McCree’s face. Hanzo wasn’t sure what to think of the request. McCree didn’t seem to be using it as a joke. He almost looked flustered despite his regular oozing confidence.

It might have been the promise of more music or Hanzo’s untapped tiredness. Or maybe even the way McCree stood expectantly with dark, messy hair framing his unusually sheepish face. But Hanzo reached out his arm to take McCree’s hand, softly responding, “Very well, cowboy.”

McCree flashed a confident smile and helped Hanzo situate his hands before reaching over to start the music from his phone. When the piano started playing, McCree started moving with Hanzo. It wasn’t exactly dancing so much as slow swaying. Hanzo listened intently to the song and let McCree lead his movements. They hardly moved their feet, instead swaying in the small open space between the table and the stove. To Hanzo, the song was about love despite barriers. Their eyes were locked together, unwavering even as McCree sang along to the chorus under his breath: a whispered declaration that only Hanzo could hear. 

The song ended much sooner than Hanzo was expecting. They practically stopped mid-sway, hands still clasped together. They looked at each other, not wavering even though the room was now quiet.

Then, they moved.

Hanzo’s hands found McCree’s face while McCree’s hands tangled into Hanzo’s hair. Their lips crashed together recklessly, without any regard for technique. There was only insatiable hunger for just that fleeting moment before they broke apart, breathing heavily against each other. Hanzo leaned forward, resting his head against McCree’s chest before whispering, “Do you have any more songs like these?”

“Yeah, darlin,” McCree whispered back, letting his hands slide down to Hanzo’s face. He cupped the archer’s cheeks and pulled him in for a soft, gentle kiss. “Dozens.”

Hanzo smiled genuinely, pushing strands of hair out of McCree’s eyes. “Good thing we have all night then.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song Jesse sings at the beginning is "Love Me Tender", and the song they danced to is "I Can't Help Falling in Love".


End file.
